1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a teleconference system that identifies remote speaking participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teleconference systems bring multiple parties together from remote locations. Ideally, teleconference systems allow participants to communicate with each other as if they were seated in the same room. A teleconference system includes at least two stations set up in remote rooms interconnected by a transmission system such as a global network or a telephone system.
Participants at each of the stations communicate with each other through audio equipment. Audio equipment for each station typically includes one or more microphones, speakers, and the like. The microphones pick up participants' voices in the first station and generate an audio signal that is transmitted via the transmission system to the second, remote, station. The speakers reproduce and amplify the audio signal transmitted from the first to the second station.
Teleconference systems have audio drawbacks. Often, participants have trouble distinguishing unfamiliar voices of remote participants. A common experience is an off line canvassing of others in a first station—who said that?—after hearing an unfamiliar voice from a remote participant in a second station.
Managed teleconference calls such as a corporate earnings call typically have an operator that identifies participants before they speak. Such an arrangement ensures smooth transitions between participants. Managed teleconference calls, however, are expensive and onerous for typical ad hoc meetings with remote participants.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved telephone conference system that identifies remote speaking participants.